


Blue

by RPGwrites



Series: Pathfinder, Truthseeker [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweater weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites
Summary: When Ryder dresses cozily for Peebee's party it gives Jaal an idea for a future gift.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: Pathfinder, Truthseeker [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544851
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [ninanirina](https://ninanirina.tumblr.com/) Prompt: Sweater weather.
> 
> Many thanks to a suggestion to [drladybird](https://dr-ladybird.tumblr.com/)

"Seriously? Peebee couldn't pick a colder place to have her party?"

Ryder looked cute. She had something on he didn't know the name of. It was light blue and matched her blue eyes perfectly. But her eyes were filled with fury. 

But Jaal couldn't help to laugh. She was adorable like this.

"What?" Ryder asked. She wasn't impressed at all with Jaal's reaction.

"You just look cute."

Ryder frowned at his words. "I'm not cute. It will be freaking cold."

"So what is this you're wearing?" Perhaps he was truly curious. But he didn't want her to get angry at his reaction. 

“Oh this?” Ryder touched the fluffy thing. “It’s a sweater. But it’s nowhere near sweater weather. I’m wearing my gloves, scarf, and jacket on top.”

Jaal’s eyebrows were in the sky. “Don’t you think it’s a bit too much?”

“Too much? It’s freaking Voeld. Nothing is too much for that cold forsaken place.”

Jaal chuckled, “You really don’t like Voeld, do you?”

Ryder shrugged as she put her scarf on. “It’s not that bad. It’s just the weather. Don’t get me wrong,” she started to get her point across, “I do like cold places. But Voeld is something else.”

Jaal smiled as he looked at Ryder. Her hair was in her scarf and for a while she left it like that. Then she put them out of it. He had an idea he would love the way she is dressed today. 

“Perhaps Peebee chose Voeld to have a snowball fight.”

“Mmh?” Ryder was distracted picking the jacket she would be wearing. 

“Voeld.” Jaal reminded her. “Perhaps that’s why Peebee chose it. For the snow.”

At that Ryder looked at him lovingly. She looked in love. Perhaps she was with the snow. “Snow,” she repeated, “That would be amazing.”

Jaal was puzzled. One moment Ryder hated Voeld and now she loved it? “I don’t understand. There was no snow where you grew up?”

“On the Citadel?” She chuckled. “Hell no. Later when we moved to Earth we moved to a city where it never snowed. I saw snow a few times even played in it then. My snowman always looks awful though.”

“Ah.” Jaal said as he understood Ryder’s reaction better. “What’s a snowman?”

At that Ryder chuckled again. “I’ll show you. But we’ll better leave.” She looked him up and down. “You’re ready?”

“Why?” Jaal asked. “Is there something wrong with what I’m wearing?” He looked at his clothes. It wasn’t much different than the others he usually wore. Just a bit warmer to match the crew’s clothes.”

“No, of course not! Just making sure.” She gave him a wink. “Let’s go.”

* * *

On their way to the ramp they came across Vetra. She looked worse than Ryder. Jackets and jerseys and scarfs and all the winter clothes Ryder mentioned to him. Even some he didn’t recognize. But Ryder was the first to chuckle.

“You look like a marshmallow Vetra.”

“A what?” Jaal asked. He had no idea what that was. 

“I’ll explain to you later when Vetra doesn’t want to kill me.”

“I’ll rather kill Peebee,” Vetra was annoyed. Nobody could blame her. “Who throws a party on the coldest planet in Heleus?”

“Maybe she wanted snow?” Jaal suggested.

“Not helping Jaal. Vetra clenched her talons. “Spirits, I hate snow.”

“Don’t worry Vetra,” Ryder chimed in, “Together we’ll defeat the cold.”

“Ryder stop with the jokes.”

“Okay. Okay.” Ryder had her hands up in surrender. “Are you on your way over there?”

“Yup. Was until I bumped into you two.” She looked Jaal up and down. “Jaal you look the same as always.”

That wasn’t at all what Jaal was going for. “I changed into warmer clothes.” 

“Sure.” Vetra hanged onto her words. “Anyway, I’ll see you all at Peebee’s party.”

* * *

Ryder had to say Peebee’s party was great. Food for every species present and soon the snowball fights began. 

“So Jaal,” Peebee said as Ryder started on her snowman, “Do angaras have snowball fights?”

Jaal seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded. “Yes but perhaps not as much as humans do.”

“Most turians don’t like it.” Vetra said. “Too cold.”

Ryder chuckled. “I’m sure Asher would’ve loved it.”

It was months that her brother was in cryo. Ryder wished he didn’t need to be so long asleep. She missed him a lot. 

Jaal made his way at her side. Perhaps it was because he sensed the change in her mood. Perhaps he just knew. “Next time we’ll bring him to Voeld.”

Ryder laughed at that. “He will hate it here.”

Peebee rolled her eyes. “Are you two exactly the same then?”

“No,” Ryder threw Peebee with a snowball. “Just certain things. Unlike me he hates the cold.”

“Uh-huh,” Peebee said. 

The rest of the party went well. They all went on discussing their favourite topics. Even discussing what flavour ice-cream they all would get when it would be available in Andromeda. 

But all of this gave Jaal an idea. 

* * *

It was weeks afterward when Ryder had her birthday. Instead of having shore leave she decided to do some business on Aya. There was still a lot that needed to be done in Heleus. 

She shivered as goosebumps were visible on her skin. She didn’t bring her jacket with her and it was indeed a chilly day on Aya. She was leaning against a railing. Her view was a beautiful waterfall. 

It was gorgeous and Ryder could just get lost in the beauty of it. 

“Hey.”

Swiftly Ryder turned around. Biotics glowing at the perpetrator. “Who..” She frowned when she realized who it was. “Jaal? You almost gave me a heart attack.” 

“What?” Jaal was alarmed. “Are you okay?”

“No. No.” Ryder shook her head as Jaal clearly misunderstood her. “I meant you startled me.” She blinked her eyes as she realized Jaal had a wrapped gift in his hands. “What is that?”

“Happy birthday?” It came out awkward.

Ryder could feel how her cheeks reddened. But she accepted the gift. “How did you…”

“Lexi told me.”

Ryder nodded. “Of course.”

“Open it.”

Slowly but surely Ryder opened her present. Until she saw brown material. She frowned. “It’s a sweater.”

“Perfect for this weather.” He looked at her arms. 

“Thanks Jaal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and say hi on [ Tumblr ](https://rpgwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
